Returning and Loving
by AnnaliseIsmeneRomano
Summary: Sequel to Leaving and Returning. Kagome is thrilled to be back in the feudal era. Inuyasha is equally as happy about her return. After she's used to living in the past, there's something he wants to ask her...and she's only too happy to say yes.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Lucky Rumiko…**

**Hello again everyone! Back for fic #2! So first off big thanks to everyone who reviewed my first fic, it meant a lot to me (yuh know, being a new writer and all). Sooo here is le sequel ^.^ ohh and btw that first little paragraph right there in italics is the end of the first story, just so I have somewhere to pick up :) and the other italics are thoughts. Ok I'll shut up nao. Happy reading!**

_Inuyasha took Kagome's hand in his own, and together they walked to the well house. He swept her into his arms, and together they jumped. Kagome smiled at the familiar blue aura that surrounded them. As soon as his feet hit the ground, Inuyasha propelled them up out of the well. Kagome was overjoyed to once again see the little village of Edo under the starry night sky. Inuyasha set her on her feet and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around Kagome's waist._

_"Welcome home." He whispered._

Kagome turned around and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. She looked into his amber eyes, still, like always, entranced at their beauty.

"Home." She whispered back.

It was the best graduation gift she could have possibly asked for. Standing there, back in the feudal era, with a beautiful night sky. The love of her life in her arms, holding her close. Inuyasha slowly leaned in, and Kagome followed his lead. Ever so gently, his lips brushed hers. It was quick and chaste, but of course Kagome still blushed. He kissed her again, she kissed back, and it was a little more forceful this time. They pulled back to look at each other. Inuyasha marveled at her rose colored cheeks, her sparkling chocolate eyes.

_Beautiful._

He wanted so badly to kiss her again, to just hold her there and stop time. But he knew he couldn't go too far, not right now. She was getting tired, and he could see it. It was already very late anyway. Inuyasha didn't have a place of his own, he still preferred sleeping outside and keeping guard. If the weather was a bit extreme, he stayed in Kaede's hut with her and Rin.

"C'mon." He kissed her forehead. "You're tired."

She nodded slightly. He picked her up bridal style and started the short walk to the village. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her head on his chest. Inuyasha found solace in holding her.

Kagome had had a long day. She graduated high school, and now she was back in the one place she truly loved, where she never thought she would ever be again, and the love of her life had just kissed her. She vaguely wondered if the well would stay open. She would miss her family so much, but she had a bigger family here.

Reaching Kaede's hut, Kagome had already fallen into a light sleep. Without waking Kagome, Kaede, or Rin, Inuyasha carefully reached a hand out and untied the door flap, going in sideways so Kagome could fit. He would get out the spare futon he used, but quite frankly he didn't want to let go of Kagome. He was scared to ever let her go again.

Tired, Inuyasha sat against the wall, and holding Kagome securely in his grasp, closed his eyes. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Hours later, the sun was peeking into the small hut, and the birds were singing their summer praises. As usual, Kaede awoke slightly before Rin did. She went about putting her futon away and starting the fire to cook breakfast. Just as she was about to wake Rin, she noticed Inuyasha asleep in the corner. She thought there was something a bit off, and it took her a second look to figure it out.

_Kagome!_

The elderly miko quickly walked over to where Rin lay sleeping. Kaede shook her shoulder, but Rin didn't wake up.

"Rin. Rin! Child, get up! Kagome's returned!" she said quietly.

Rin turned to face Kaede, her eyes still closed. "Hmm?"

"Kagome is here!"

Rin opened her eyes wide and sat up. Looking around, she spotted Inuyasha looking back at them, a small smirk on his face. Kagome was still asleep, her head turned to the side into Inuyasha's neck.

"The well opened late last night. She came back with me. I didn't know where else to take her." He added softly, not wanting to wake the sleeping girl.

"Well of course ye both can stay here! You know that, Inuyasha. How wonderful that Kagome has come back to us." Kaede said. The old miko couldn't help but smile, she was truly very happy the younger miko had returned. She had missed her.

Kagome was now aware of voices, sunlight, and someone holding her. Fluttering her eyes open, she saw Kaede working with the fire, and Rin just getting up. She sat up slightly and yawned.

"Hi you guys." She said. It was barely audible, being that she was still half asleep.

"Kagome!" Rin and Kaede both exclaimed.

Inuyasha got up with Kagome still in his arms. He set her down, and she went to hug both her old friends. Kaede was the same as last Kagome saw her, but Rin was an entirely different story. She had matured from a little girl to a young lady. Rin and Kagome hadn't known each other very well before, but nonetheless, both were happy to see the other, and they secretly hoped to become good friends. Kaede was fussing over Kagome, amazed at how she had grown, and Kagome was doing the same to Rin, so Inuyasha took over making breakfast. Rin threw on her kimono over her sleeping yukata and ran quickly to alert Sango and Miroku of Kagome's return. Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Kaede told Kagome all the major events she missed in the past three years.

"Sango and Miroku finally got married." Inuyasha said.

"Now they have twin girls, Natsumi and Asami. And of course baby Ichiro, he's only a few months old." Kaede added.

"Miroku and I got into the demon exterminating business. Pays well, mostly cause that damn monk is still such a con man."

Kaede laughed at this. "At least yer both in good financial standing!" She teased. Kagome smiled at this, and Inuyasha just rolled his eyes.

"That dumb wolf mated Ayame, too. It was about time, she was ready to rip his head off. Something about her 'waiting long enough for him to fulfill his promise.' Hell, I don't know, but they're happy." Inuyasha scowled as he said this. He would never totally understand those wolf demons.

Kagome giggled. "Oh yeah, didn't Kouga promise he'd marry her when they first met?"

"Keh, yeah. That was a dumb move."

"And Shippo has gone off to kitsune training. He's due for a visit any day now. He's missed you, child." Kaede said.

Kaede was now handing a bowl of okayu to her two friends. Looking at Kagome, she realized the young girl needed something to wear other than her… whatever it was she had on.

"Kagome, what is that yer wearing, child?" Kaede questioned.

"Oh, these are pajamas."

"We'll have to get ye a kimono or two to borrow until the market fair opens in Narita or Yokohama, now that ye will be staying here with us on a permanent basis." The old miko smiled at Kagome

Rin came back in through the door, a toddler on each hip. Sango was right behind her with newborn Ichiro strapped to her back and a bundle in her arms. She quickly put the bundle down and handed the baby to Kaede. The twins ran over by their mother.

"Kagome!"

"Oh my gods, Sango!"

The two women hugged tightly and smiled at each other. Both were laughing, ecstatic to see the other.

"I can't believe it! I never thought we'd see you again." Sango said. They hugged once more. Asami was hiding behind Sango but Natsumi introduced herself to Kagome. Kagome introduced herself to both girls and then held baby Ichiro. She had the feeling she would become very close with Sango's three kids.

Meanwhile in the corner, Inuyasha was feeling a bit suffocated by the women and their giddiness. He would usually go sit in the sacred tree, but that was too far from Kagome. Instead, he went to sit on the roof of Kaede's hut.

_Keh, women. At least Kagome's back…_

Sango had brought Kagome a yukata, an old summer kosode with an obi, and a small pouch of varied coins.

"Sango I can't take your money! Please…"

"No Kagome, really." Sango cut her off. "You need it more than I do." She smiled at her friend.

"Thank you so much."

"That's what friends are for, right?" The women laughed.

Kagome finished her bowl of okayu and then made sure all her new clothes fit. Sango helped Kagome tie the obi, since Kagome was having trouble.

"There! Everything fits perfectly." Kagome was really excited about all her new clothes. It wouldn't do any good to walk around in her pajamas.

Sango, her children, and Inuyasha took Kagome around town, while Rin and Kaede went to assist a birthing. The village had grown quite a bit. Some people had come to live in Edo from other nearby villages, so there were a few faces Kagome didn't recognize. The children had all grown and there had been several marriages within the community. Quite a few new huts had been built, too. Nonetheless, it was still the same Edo as Kagome remembered it to be.

The group went back to Sango's house, since all three children were hungry and tired. Kagome found it cute the twins didn't want to leave their "new aunt."

"We'll see you later, Kagome! Stop by anytime you like!"

"Bye!" The twins said.

Kagome and Inuyasha continued on to the shrine, where Miroku was now the head priest. Miroku was just as happy to see Kagome as Sango had been. After chatting for a while, Miroku got back to work and Inuyasha took Kagome elsewhere.

"Drop by whenever you like Kagome, you're always welcome." Miroku said as his friends walked away. Kagome waved over her shoulder. He hoped she knew he meant the shrine and his house, but he was sure Sango probably told her the same thing.

In the days that followed, Kagome was constantly busy. It wouldn't bother her, except it meant a lack of time with Inuyasha. She started learning about herbs with Kaede and Rin, and Kaede was also helping Kagome with archery since she was a little out of practice. Sango had even offered to help with some basic hand-to-hand combat training, and Kagome accepted. Not to mention sewing and cooking. The list went on and on. Permanently living in the feudal era was a big adjustment for Kagome, and it wasn't an easy one. After all, she didn't bring anything with her when she went through the well. But it was an adjustment she was all too happy to make.

**~Kaede's hut one night~**

One night, Kaede and Rin had suggested to Kagome that she officially train to become the next village priestess, but Kagome declined.

"I don't know if that's what I want to do right now. It's just…that seems like a lot of responsibility. I don't think I'm cut out for it." Kagome confided this to her friends. She didn't want to let the entire village down by not being as good as Kaede. And besides, if village mikos couldn't marry…

_I can't become the village miko. Inuyasha…_

"It's perfectly fine if ye don't, Kagome. There are several others that could do my job once I'm gone. I just think yer the best candidate is all, child." Kagome was surprised Kaede thought so highly of her capabilities. "Besides, I know ye want to be with Inuyasha." The old miko smiled at Kagome, and Rin laughed at Kagome's shocked expression, blush creeping into her cheeks. "I've seen the looks ye two have been givin' each other. I've been around long enough to know what that means."

Kagome was mortified. She thought nobody really noticed.

_We weren't _that_ obvious, were we?_

~**Meanwhile~**

Inuyasha and Miroku were currently meeting with Yori, the village headman. They were discussing something of great importance.

"It's gotta be close to the village but a little more secluded. And it would be good if it was a short walk from the Bone Eater's well, just in case it opens again." Inuyasha said

"Ahh, I know." Yori told the men. "There's a sizable space just on the edge of town, not too terribly far from anything but it's a bit more private than most locations."

"Yes, I do believe I know exactly where that is." Miroku offered. "It does seem like the perfect place."

"Fine by me, it sounds good." Inuyasha agreed.

"Excellent my friends, excellent. We shall rally the usual workers and gather our necessary supplies. Construction will begin as soon as possible! Is tomorrow too early for you, gentlemen?" Yori questioned.

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged glances. "Keh, the sooner the better. This hut won't build itself. How the hell are we supposed to keep this a secret though? The whole village is gonna know. If Kagome finds out, she might get suspicious." The hanyou couldn't let his love interest find out. After all, this whole thing was for her.

"I wouldn't worry about it. She'll be thrilled, Inuyasha! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Yori exclaimed. He shook hands with the monk and hanyou.

"Thanks, but I haven't even asked her yet. I still gotta figure out a ring or something."

The two friends said their goodbyes to the headman, then headed out into the night. Along the path to Miroku's hut, the two were talking over Inuyasha's plans.

"You know, Inuyasha, I think Kagome would be just as happy without a ring."

"Yeah yeah, I know. I just feel like I owe it to her though. She gave up everything without even hesitating. The least I can do is get her a damn ring. That's the normal thing to do in her time, anyway." Inuyasha stared off into the distance, pondering. "I mean what if she doesn't feel that way about me? We've haven't really had any real time together since she got back. I haven't even said 'I love you' yet and I have it in my head she'll wanna marry me."

"Inuyasha, Kagome must love you if she came back like that. Besides you've both been busy. Everything will work out just fine, my friend."

"And what makes you so sure?" Inuyasha glared at Miroku.

"Well I heard you carried her to Kaede's and held her while you both slept." Miroku smiled at Inuyasha's shocked expression. "Friends do talk in a small village such as this, Inuyasha. I've seen the looks you two have been giving each other. I know enough to know what they mean."

_We weren't _that _obvious, were we?_ Inuyasha was embarrassed, to say the least.

**~The next morning~**

A messenger came into Edo. He passed on a message to Yori, and then to Kaede. They in turn passed it on to everyone they saw. By noon, the whole village knew. Things spread quickly by word of mouth. The message? The market fair was to be held in Yokohama next week!

"Yeah, sure I'll go!" Kagome smiled. Sango and Rin were excited about the market fair and of course wanted Kagome to have the chance to experience it.

"We can get you some new kimonos! And you won't have to borrow Kaede's extra bow anymore, we can get you a really nice one and…" Rin rambled on excitedly. She had always loved going to the market fair. Vendors came from all over to set up their stalls and sell their wares. Natsumi and Asami explained this to Kagome while they all ate lunch at Sango's house.

The market fair in Yokohama was just three days away now. Kagome had managed to get a little money, so together with what Sango gave her, she had enough to get pretty much everything she could think she needed. She and Inuyasha were talking about it in Kaede's hut while Kagome was sorting herbs, just after Sesshomaru came to visit Rin.

"So you said you're going to the market fair, right Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He was relaxing against the wall, his eyes on Kagome as she worked.

"Yeah! I'm pretty excited. It seems like a really big thing around here." She smiled at him.

"Yeah, it is. Miroku and I actually have a job out there so we're gonna leave two days early."

"Oh yeah, so how's the business? You guys have had a lot of jobs, or so Sango's told me."

"Keh, business is great. Ever since Naraku's been gone for good, demons just come out of the woodwork. I guess they quit hiding." Inuyasha moved from his position by the wall to go sit next to Kagome. She put down the herb she had and turned to look at him.

"Just be careful on this next job, ok? I don't wanna see you get hurt." Genuine concern showed in her eyes.

"Anything for you, Kagome." He answered her quietly, putting his forehead to hers. "I love you."

It was barely a whisper, ad he said it slowly, but she was sure she heard him correctly. She gasped at his sudden confession.

_He said it…I thought he'd never say it._

"I love you, too." She whispered back. He kissed her then, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, while his went around her waist. They kissed passionately for another minute. Breaking for air, they just looked at each other, breathing heavily.

"I can't live without you." He confessed. They kissed again, this time it was gentle and lingering. He put his forehead to hers. After another minute, he spoke. "Sango is expecting you soon." He reluctantly reminded her.

"Mhmm, I don't wanna be late." He pulled her up and she headed for the door. Just before leaving, she turned back to look at him. "Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't live without you." She said softly. She smiled sheepishly, and walked out the door.

**~At Sango's~**

The women were supposed to be sparring, but instead they sat around the fire gossiping. The twins were outside playing with Rin and Ichiro was content relaxing in Kagome's arms. Sango had been able to tell right away something happened by the 'glow' Kagome had. Breaking down, she told her friend about Inuyasha's confession. Both women were obviously very happy about that. Miroku had told his wife about the hut he and Inuyasha discussed with Yori, which was almost finished. Sango was so happy that her two best friends could finally start their life together…Kagome just had to say yes.

~**The Next Day~**

Inuyasha and Miroku were just about to leave Edo. They had that demon exterminating job right by the market fair. When they were done, they were to meet Rin, Kagome, and Yori at the fair. The men said their goodbyes, and Inuyasha was having a hard time letting go of Kagome. Miroku, Sango, Kaede, and Rin all exchanged looks. This was the first time the secretive couple had shown any affection in front of their friends.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear. Only loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you, too." She whispered back, just as quietly.

He kissed her, in front of everyone, and then joined Miroku on the path to Yokohama.

**~Yokohama~**

The market fair was a busy, colorful, exciting place. Kagome was mesmerized by all of it. She walked around all day with Rin, and so far they had bought Kagome a few kimonos. All had gorgeous patterns and colors, with complementing obis. The young woman also bought a pair of wooden geta sandals. After enjoying yakitori they had bought from a vendor, the girls went off in search of a new bow and arrow sheath for Kagome. She was a bit distracted, she worried about Inuyasha. Unbeknownst to her, he was already there. He had picked up everything the hut needed to be a home, and had sent Miroku back home with it. He had graciously offered to put it all in the now finished hut so Kagome wouldn't see it. Inuyasha was now shopping for a ring. Eventually, he found it, the perfect ring. It was a silver band, and the top was encrusted with little tiny pieces of turquoise set into the metal.

_Perfect. _

~**Back in Edo~**

Kagome was thrilled with all her purchases, and she was now wearing one of her new kimonos. She was getting used to her new bow, doing some target practice in the forest. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree branch above her. They had been out there alone for a few hours, keeping easy conversation and enjoying their alone time. The hanyou looked at the ring in his hand, thinking.

_It's time. Gods help me, here goes nothing._

He jumped down from the tree, walking up behind his almost fiancée. She let her bow fall to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. He didn't know how to start.

"I've been thinking…" He said nervously.

"Mhmm?"

"I love you so much, Kagome... you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." The woman in his arms started getting teary eyed. "Those years the well kept us apart, I just thought it wasn't worth it to take another breath. But then you came back, and everything is just so…perfect. And I know now all I want is you right here…" He tightened his hold on her. "Next to me. Forever." She was really crying now. He held the ring in front of her, and she gasped.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome, will you do me the greatest honor, and become my wife and mate?"

She was a smiling, crying mess. But a beautiful one at that. She managed to get out a 'yes', and he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. She turned around and kissed him. It was a kiss that said everything words could not. They broke the kiss, and clung to each other like it was life or death. For them, it was.

After she calmed down, as much as possible anyway, he took her to the new hut and revealed the big surprise. As expected, she got all emotional, all over again. They went back to the village, eager to share the news with their friends. Everyone saw it coming, but was still excited the happy couple could finally settle down.

The ceremony was a week later, and as requested Miroku performed the marriage. Kagome was absolutely stunning. Rin and Sango had helped her get ready, styling her hair and fixing her wedding kimono. It was a beautiful ceremony, with lanterns lit under a starry night sky. The newlyweds couldn't have wished for anything better.

After celebrating with friends, food, sake, and laughter, everyone wished well to Inuyasha and Kagome, and then retired for the night. Inuyasha swept his giggling bride off her feet and carried her bridal style to their hut. He set her down when they were inside. She turned to face him, and they held each other.

"My beautiful wife…" He looked into her eyes.

"Husband." She smiled at him, her dazzling smile.

"Mate." He devoured her lips with his own, pulling her flush against him. Their hands wandered over each other, grabbing any flesh they could. The hanyou slipped his tongue into her mouth, and she moaned. He broke the kiss. His demon blood was fighting him, and he couldn't lose control, not with Kagome this close. He had the overwhelming instinct to claim her, mark her as his. She placed a hand over the purple demon stripe on his cheek, and stared into his eyes, which were now red around the edges.

"I trust you, Inuyasha." She whispered. He put his forehead to hers.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" He asked almost silently.

"I'm still asking myself how I'm lucky enough to have you." She said just as quietly.

And it was then he truly knew she loved him unconditionally. He felt the same way about her. That night, he marked her as his mate. For them, it was the beginning of forever.

**I felt like that was really long… o.o it was about twice as long as its prequel. But hell, the longer the better, right? Hope you all liked it ^.^ pretty please review! But no flames! I'm working on a story as you read this :) imma take a break from canon tho. Lots of AU things in the near and near-ish futures. I just feel like a lot of people have done inukag's married life in the feudal era… (and I wanna be different) maybe I'll just make it really…different…then :3 it would be a drabble series if I did write it. I kinda wanna do misran drabble series on their everyday life. Yayz! Well that's all. Thx for reading and plz review! ~Annalise**


End file.
